Trapped
by ToujoursPurs
Summary: Draco needs help if he's not going to be sent to Azkaban, but will his mother and Dumbledore really work together and prepare something horrible, just to save him from his own fate? What happens when they lock Draco and Hermione in Malfoy Manor?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random idea I got that I had to write about (: Note: Dumbledore didn't die… uh Draco killed…. Snape. Instead. Because I don't like him. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! )':**

Hermione sighed as she paced the worn floor of the Weasleys guest room. She had so much to think about - so much on her mind, like the fact that she was about to live with the Malfoys for the whole summer so that the Weasleys could have time to get over the loss of one of their sons and brothers. Not only that, but in doing so she was helping Narcissa and Draco avoid being imprisoned in Azkaban. The deal was that if they could live with a muggleborn like herself they wouldn't be imprisoned because they were finally doing a good deed. Plus, Dumbledore was counting on her to help Draco, he'd always seemed infatuated with the boy and she couldn't blame him, Draco could be a very successful wizard if he wasn't so… so… so _evil._

"Hermione! Dumbledore's here to take you to the Malfoys!" Harry spat. Hermione sighed dramatically and grabbed her trunk, moving towards the front door slowly. There was no part of her that wanted to even leave the small guest room, but she had to. She had no choice. "Good luck 'Mione," Harry smiled, hugging his friend. Hermione hugged him back, unable to speak for the lump in her throat. She waved at Ron, but he didn't respond, he was still in shock.

"I'll keep in touch," she promised, her voice barely above a whisper. Harry nodded, seeming to be holding back tears himself. Ginny gave a small wave and half a smile and Hermione was able to half-heartedly return it before she followed Dumbledore outside. "Aren't we apparating?" she asked, her voice grainy and uncaring. Dumbledore looked shocked for once in his life, but he nodded solemnly. They continued to walk a few feet, before Hermione talked again. "Then why are we still walking?" Dumbledore smiled slightly, confusing Hermione further.

"I always find it polite to walk away from the house before disapparating. It makes me feel more formal," Dumbledore replied casually. Hermione fell into silence. There was nothing she had to say to that, her opinions felt very small in a world with little hope left. "We shall disapparate here, hold onto my arm," he instructed Hermione, who obeyed instantly. Dumbledore gave a soft chuckle as the world around the two of them blurred, suddenly disappearing and then reappearing, becoming the neatly manicured lawn of Malfoy Manor. Hermione's breath was instantly stuck in her throat. This place brought back so many terrible memories for her - would she be able to survive the summer? She hoped so. There would be nothing more embarrassing than breaking down crying because she was still scared of someone who was scared. Bellatrix couldn't carve 'mudblood' into her arm anymore, so why should she care? The walk to the front door of Malfoy Manor was quite pleasant with the little breeze blowing Hermione's hair around her face. She found herself disappointed when the door opened, not that she expected not to be.

"Ah, Hermione!" Narcissa exclaimed as she saw the girl. She extended her hand to shake Hermione's gleefully. Hermione had to admit that Narcissa had changed - she seemed much nicer and had actually bothered to treat Hermione like an equal, even though she'd wiped her hand off on a towel as soon as their hands parted. "Draco's looking forward to seeing you!" Hermione stared at Narcissa blankly, not fully registering what she'd just said.

"Mum! I am _not_ looking forward to seeing Granger!" Draco exclaimed childishly. Hermione couldn't help but smile a little, she hadn't heard Draco say that much in one sentence since 5th year, if she remembered correctly.

"Well, it looks like you're ready to get settled, and with that I _will _be leaving," Dumbledore said calmly, before disapparating. Narcissa froze for a moment, then gestured for Hermione to enter the household.

"Well, I'm very glad you will be keeping Draco company this summer, Hermione, but I'm extremely busy and would hope you will excuse me. Draco, show our guest to her room," Narcissa said, talking to Draco through gritted teeth. She sent a polite smile to Hermione before leaving with a sweep of her cloaks. For a while, everything was tense and silent as Draco and Hermione stared at each other.

"I'm glad you're letting me stay here…" Hermione muttered, looking at Draco shyly, scared he would hurt her. Draco smirked.

"You won't be glad after you see your room," he replied coyly. "And just remember, _Granger_, nothing will ever change the fact that I hate you more than anything else in the world. Not even a summer stuck in the same house by ourselves together. By the way, the house is charmed to not let either of us out of it until after the summer and my mum isn't coming back. Dumbledore's idea. We've been set up Granger." Draco smiled at Hermione, and it burned through her like acid as she tried to re-gather her jumbled up facts.

"Wait - we're being _set up_? As in to be friends or…?" she gulped at the prospect. Why was it that it didn't sound as disgusting as it should! Hermione had to take deep breaths so she didn't go crazy. Draco shrugged innocently.

"Mum never told me. I guess she wants us to find out for ourselves," he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, you've never really seen much of my house so I guess I'll give you the Grand Tour," he muttered.

"No thanks Malfoy, I saw enough of your house last time I was here, and I still have nightmares about it. Can you just show me where my room is so I can have a nap before I figure out how the _heck to get out of here? And where's my trunk?" Hermione looked around the empty hallway, expecting it to be hiding away in a corner. _

"_Calm down, Granger. It's sitting neatly on top of your bed, is that okay, or is it not organised enough for you?" Draco asked sarcastically. Hermione glared before following him through hallway after hallway. "I won't show you the tour, then. But you probably need to know that the kitchen is here," he gestured to a large swinging oak door with a bored expression. "the downstairs toilets are next door and the stairs are down this hallway and to the left. Got it?" he asked, but didn't give Hermione enough time to answer. "Oh come on Granger! You're so slow," he grumbled. _

"_Well sorry, I like to walk at normal speed," she spat at him. Draco chuckled, annoying the muggle-born Gryffindor was his favourite thing to do. Hermione scowled as they climbed up the spiral staircase. _

"_I don't know why you're so desperate to see your room, because it's going to be a terrible surprise," Draco promised, annoyance etched onto his face. "And not just for you, it's bad for both of us. Another of Dumbledore and my mothers little plots, I'm assuming." Hermione wanted to ask, but she doubted Draco would answer. Draco lead Hermione down the hallway to the very bottom door and swung it open. When Hermione saw that the room was completely normal, she shrugged. _

"_What's wrong with it?" she asked, curious. That was when she noticed the second bed, across the room from the one with her trunk on it. "Why are there two beds…?" she was seriously confused. _

"_Well my mum thought it would be a good idea to charm the house so we could only sleep in the same room, but don't even think of trying to get intimate with me while I'm sleeping, I'm not allowed within two feet of your bed and you're not allowed within two feet of mine. Thankfully," Draco said, snorting. "You're gonna kill her, aren't you?" Draco looked hopeful. _

"_No, mostly because I'm apparently not allowed to leave the house…" she muttered. Draco nodded, realising she was telling the truth. _

"_So, Granger. I bet you can't wait to tell your little friends Harry and Ron about this!" Draco exclaimed. _

"_That's an understatement," Hermione replied sourly, cracking her knuckles. _

"_Well too bad! My mum also banned letters from getting to here, or from leaving here," Draco dropped the final bomb and Hermione glared at the picture of Narcissa hanging over Draco's bed. "Welcome to my world!" he exclaimed before leaving Hermione to her wallowing. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there (: I would have uploaded this earlier but 1. I had to rewrite it because Draco wasn't in character and 2. I was loosing inspiration. BUT! I found something that gave me that inspiration right back… I'll share it with you at the end of the story (some of you may know it already, but I know TONS of people don't) **

**Also, all of Hermione's little spells are in Latin if you want to look them up or anything. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated. **

Draco returned to his shared room with Hermione after a few hours, as there was nothing to _do _in the big empty house, and he just wanted to lie down and go to sleep, maybe dream of a place where he had his own room back and Hermione was in Australia with her parents that she still had to find. It wasn't like he had read any articles on the girl, he was just… browsing. Right? He sighed, he didn't know what he had been doing, but it didn't really matter anymore. The Malfoy name had already been put to shame by his Death Eater father - why not put it to shame even more and say that he was obsessed with a mudblood? Only he wasn't obsessed - merely… infatuated. Yes, that was the word. But he'd never let her know that, because she would never let him live it down. And three whole months with Miss You're Obsessed With Me And I Know It would be pure _hell _for Draco Malfoy. No, that wouldn't work… it just wouldn't work. So he pushed open the door that separated him from his infatuation and stepped towards her. She looked exhausted, and he assumed that she had just finished putting her clothes away.

"Just unpacked?" he sneered, he may have admitted his infatuation to himself, but he had a reputation to keep up with the girl, and he wasn't letting it go for anything. Hermione nodded, too tired to respond with words. Draco fell onto his own bed, mirroring her without realising it. The two sat in comfortable silence, something that was strictly unusual for them. After a few minutes, Draco grew tired of the silence and broke it again. "Why didn't you use magic?" he asked.

"For what?" Hermione asked without looking at him, yawning. Draco found himself speechless for a few moments, until Hermione propped herself up on an elbow and peered at him from across the room. "Are you going to answer?" she asked.

"For unpacking," he answered simply, taking a hold of his arrogant sneer again. For a split second he had panicked, but now he was back on board and knew exactly how to handle this… or so he _thought. _But when Hermione gave a small sigh and let her elbow drop it's support so he could no longer see her face, he felt relieved. That mean that she couldn't see him or his reactions to her, and he liked it better that way. For the time being.

"I like doing it the 'Muggle' way. It feels more… traditional," she replied. Her voice was grainy with sleep. "I'm going to bed, night Malfoy," Hermione muttered. Draco looked at the clock, and saw it was only seven.

"But, Granger-" he began, but his voice petered out as he heard the sound of her breathing evening out. He tiptoed as close to her bed as he could get with the charm still on them, and peered at her sleeping figure with curiosity bordering every move. Finally, he concluded that she was in fact fast asleep, and he let himself relax and smile. "Goodnight Granger… see you in the morning," he muttered as he retreated to his own bed. There was nothing else for him to do than go to sleep, even if it was the bed time of a three year old child.

Hermione woke up to the sound of birds singing and sunlight streaming in through the window. She gasped as she sat up, an idea forming quickly in her brilliant mind. From what she had gathered, Narcissa and Dumbledore put a spell on the house to stop _owls _from sending notes to Harry and Ron, but had they done anything to prevent Hermione's amazing ability to control birds! Probably not, because Harry and Ron were the only two that knew about it. She liked to keep her extraordinary wizarding skills to herself and her closest friends. Hurrying before Draco woke up, she grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill out of her drawers.

_Dear Harry and Ron, _she wrote.

_This was the worst idea ever! I cannot believe I agreed to this… well, technically I didn't. I agreed to live with the Malfoys, I did not agree to Narcissa and Dumbledore working together to lock me and Draco, _she scribbled that out, _Malfoy in his huge mansion and disappear. You probably won't be able to reply because they put a charm banning owls from entering the grounds. However, I may write letters to you two a lot, don't feel bad. Good luck at Auror training, Harry, and feel better soon Ron. _

_I love you both,_

_Hermione. _

She sealed the letter and scribbled Ron and Harry's names on the front of the envelope, before opening a low window. "Adeste Avis," she whispered into the early morning air. A snowy white dove flew down from the sky and appeared in front of her. "Tolle hanc Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," she said clearly. The dove seemed to nod at her before taking off in the general direction of the Weasley household. Hermione smiled to herself, proud that she was able to keep in contact with her friends, even if it was only one way. She heard shuffling behind her, and turned to see Draco roll out of bed and stand up, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Good morning," she mused.

"Morning Mudblood," Draco replied, but with a smile on his face. The name still hurt Hermione, but she knew Draco wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, he just kept saying the wrong thing at the wrong time in the wrong way, and she understood what that was like. She respected it. So she smiled back at him sweetly.

"Pureblood," she accused, before leading the way to the kitchen. She didn't know Draco was following her for quite some time, until she reached the last corridor, and he startled her slightly. "You scared me!" she exclaimed, holding a hand over her heart. Draco chuckled.

"Scared you? Really Granger?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, really. A lot of people are scared of you, you're just a scary person," Hermione muttered, feeling quite insulted now.

"Oh you should NOT have said that!" Draco yelled, but there was a smirk on his face - and a good one, not a bad one. Suddenly, Draco was stepping towards Hermione and had captured her in something very close to a bear hug, and tickled her until she was begging for him to stop. They both fell onto the ground, Draco on top of Hermione, so close he could feel her breath tickling his cheeks. Not fully knowing what he was doing, Draco Malfoy leaned down to kiss Hermione Granger on the mouth.

And she slapped him.

**Cliffhanger! Ohhhhhh what will happen next! Stay tuned - and review - to find out (: **

**So the moment you've all been waiting for, my inspiration: **

**It came in the form of a J.K. Rowling interview from, oh I don't know… The post was from the 23rd**** of July this year, so it's fairly recent. Anyway, here it is. **

"**J.K. Rowling revealed in an interview that Draco Malfoy behaved antagonistically towards Hermione because he had romantic feelings for her, not because of her Muggle-born heritage. Due to his strict upbringing, Malfoy was unable to express his true feelings. Rowling also added that not unlike Severus Snape and Lilly Potter, Malfoy would 'always' have lingering feelings for Hermione and very nearly fought with the Order during the Battle of Hogwarts because of it." **

**AHHHHH! 3333333333333333333333 Out of curiosity, how many of you had never read that before, and be honest. Thanks for reading :D **


End file.
